Hogwarts' New Student
by DeedeeLovesFanfics
Summary: A new student arrives at Hogwarts. Coming from a difficult past, can a love brew in order to give her happiness? Fred/OC. Takes place during Goblet of Fire.
1. The Journey

**Of course, I do not own anything in the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><span>The Journey<span>

The sun broke the surface of the mountain, colors shining brightly through forest trees. A witch flew slowly on her white broom as the cold, morning wind hit her slightly tanned skin. "I wonder if they'll like me..." She wore a pointed witch's hat that had a sky blue belt around the crease. Her dress was short and fanned outwards. It was white with a blue lace moving diagonally to the right, while another blue lace traced diagonally towards the left. Across her chest was another belt, fastened at the front. Her stockings were white and reached her mid thigh. Her tiny, snow white owl hooted, "I'm rather nervous actually, Zico." She told him as he flew beside her.

In the distance she could see a rather large chariot being carried by flying horses. She shot up immediately, "How wonderful! Do you see those, Zico? Quite fascinating the wizard world, isn't it?" Clouds shifted merrily as the sun began rising higher into the sky. The tiny owl landed onto the front of her broomstick and stared at her silently, "Oh now don't look at me like that..." She began, "you know I have to do this.. This is what I want. Every since my letter arrived that day many years ago, THIS is where I've wanted to be. All my struggles were for this very day when I could finally enter the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Abandoning my poor excuse for a family, living at the leaky cauldron for free as long as I gave housekeeping services for the guests, creating clothing out of old, tattered blankets and curtains to sell... gathering knut after knut until Gringotts allowed me a wizard bank... and finally, FINALLY after 4 years I am here... with you... with my broom and my books." She sighed deeply, "I don't regret anything... selfish as it may have been. You're still with me, aren't you?" Zico hooted happily and landed onto her shoulder, "Good. I'm afraid you don't have a choice anyways! You were quite expensive for a little muggleborn as myself!"

* * *

><p>Zico was now hooting slowly. The sun had just began to set as the two continued their journey. "I never knew it'd take this long.. If only train tickets weren't so expensive. Look! I see a clearing! Let's take a little rest, shall we? I think I'm just about to fall off my broomstick if we go on any longer. My bottom is getting quite soar." At that, Mariana directed her broomstick to the clearing and began to lower onto the small field. When she finally reached the ground, Mariana lied her back onto an old tree as Zico searched nearby for creatures to eat. "The leaves on this tree are wonderful!" She said, holding a large leaf twice the size of her palm, "I'm sure I could make something out of this..." She pulled out her wand from her dress pocket, reminiscing of the lengthy white stick in her hand.<p>

"Oh hello Tom! What brings you here?" Said the old wizard as a man walked into his shop.

"Ollivander, good friend, I'm here to buy a wand!" Tom replied.

"A wand? What happened to yours? 9 inches cherry unicorn hair... it was a fine wand. I hope it hasn't broken." Ollivander looked at him wearily.

"No, no, good chum. I'm actually here to buy one for someone else." A small figure appeared behind Tom. A smile appeared upon Ollivander's face.

"And who might this be? I'd no idea you had a daughter." He said gleefully.

"Oh no, this here," Tom pulled Mariana in front of him, his hands on her shoulders, "Is Mariana. Appeared at my doorstep one rainy evening asking for a place to stay. Handed me a sickle she'd found on the street. She's been living with me since then. She's 12 now. Poor girl hasn't any parents. I think it's time for her to start her practice in magic"

Tom, Mariana, and Ollivander stood in the shop exhausted, having tried almost every want. Mariana began to cry. Maybe she wasn't magic after all. Maybe it was a figment of her imagination, a dearest hope in her heart. "Now now..." Tom bend down, "There's no need to cry.. it might just take ti-" A sudden rattling was heard through a door that looked like it could be a storage closet. Silence filled the room. Ollivander, excitedly, ran into the storage room and shut the door. Tom and Mariana stared at each other confused. He came out moments later holding a long box like many of the others holding wands.

Ollivander took out the wand from the box and held it out to Mariana. "11 inches... albino willow... dragon heart string..." The want was surely beautiful. It was white, from tip to handle, with a single blue gem on the handle. "Try.. this one."

* * *

><p>"There we go..." The witch said as she held up the newly made handbag, "Hmm.. it needs.. ah right! <em>Accio<em> vine!" She took the wine that went flying her way and created a makeshift strap. Though made of only leaves and flowers, the purse was well made after conjuring a spell to make it hold together. She placed it into her trunk, "Zico~" She called, "Zico! We have to leave!" The tiny white owl flew to her side, and they continued their journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did you like the first chapter? ^^ Please feel free to subscribe and review. My first HP story, I need a bit of encouragement and constructive criticism if you're up for it :] Please don't be rude.**


	2. Hogwarts' New Student

**Hogwart's New Student**

"That's complete rubbish how we won't be allowed to join the tournament!" Complained Fred as he took a large bite out of a chicken leg. The great hall was filled with much conversation as the feast began.

"There's no use in complaining. Rules are Rules." The bushy haired Hermione stated, who sat across from the Weasley twins and in between Ron and Harry.

"And when have these_ rules_ you speak of ever stopped us?" replied Fred, his mouth still filled with food. Hermione looked disgusted.

"Freddie, how about we test one of our new products on old Barty?" Insisted George.

"Georgie, I think that's a brilliant idea. You distract him!" Fred and George stood to proceed with their plan. Before Hermione could object, the doors of the Great Hall swung open. Everyone froze and looked in that direction. There stood the witch with a tiny snow white owl flapping excitedly around her. Her cheeks flushed red and she grabbed the owl in the palms of her hand.

"Who's that?" Mariana heard many of the seated students whisper as her white flats patted the floor, making their way to the staff table.

She stood in front of the man with the silver bearded face who looked at her expectantly. Mariana let out a small, nervous laugh before she began to speak, "Hello... my name is Mariana.. I'm.. extremely sorry to have been late.. I really didn't mean t-"

"Professor McGonagall," The old wizard spoke with a twinkle in his shocking blue eyes, "Please lead our new student to the sorting hat so she may have some dinner." He smiled kindly. Mariana followed the witch she assumed to be McGonagall to another room.

* * *

><p>"This," She said, "Is the sorting hat. It will choose the house you belong to: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff being the options." Mariana merely nodded. The presence of McGonagall was surely intimidating. Mariana sat herself down on the chair in front of her and the sorting hat was placed onto her head.<p>

The few seconds that the sorting hat didn't speak were taunting. Her heart beat so quickly, she was sure McGonagall could hear it thumping against her chest. "WELL!" Shouted a voice on top of her head, startling her, "What do we have here? A late arrival? Hmmmmm interesting..." After few moments of deliberating, the sorting hat exclaimed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Very well. Thank you." McGonagall said, lifting off the hat from Mariana's head, "I am the head of Gryffindow, Professor McGonagall."

"It's very nice to meet you, Professor." Mariana was truly thrilled.

"Well then, I suppose we should get you to the feast before it's over, now, shouldn't we?" At that moment, a growl emerged from Mariana's stomach. There was another short silence, "I suppose that'd be a yes. I will send your trunk to your room and your owl to the owlery. You may head to the Great Hall." After saying her goodbyes to Zico, Mariana made her way back to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Who do you think that was?" Seamus asked Ron.<p>

"No clue." Ron said simply, still consuming a great portion of food.

"It's obvious she's a new student." Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly, "I wonder why she didn't take the train though... we would've seen her."

"That's because I flew!" Said the voice of Mariana behind her, "Hello! My name is Mariana. I'm in Gryffindor." She sat beside Harry.

"Oh! Hello.. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Mariana's eyes widened, "Yes," Hermione said before Mariana had the chance to speak, "Harry Potter, the boy who lived, etcetera etcetera ."

"Tom has told me so much about you!"

"Tom? The Leaky Cauldron Tom? How do you know him?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I've lived there for the past 4 years. It's really nice to meet you all." Mariana said happily. For the first time, she was able to have friends. She was able to laugh and meet people her own age.

"Well who do we have here?" Said two voices in unison.

"Hello," Said one of the tall, red-headed twins who stood on the other side of the table, "My name is Fred Weasley. This is my brother George. Are you really a Gryffindor?"

Suddenly, all of the delicious food left over on the table had vanished, "WHAT?" Mariana exclaimed, her heart beginning to sink. "I'm.. so hungry."

"The feast has now ended. Please move on to your bedrooms. Tomorrow we shall reveal who will take place in the Triwizard tournament."

* * *

><p>"This is wonderful!" Mariana had been led to the Gryffindor tower by the new people she had met. Standing inside the common room. She sat cross-legged on an armchair, The golden trio and Ginny sitting nearby. Since she had arrived late that evening, her fellow classmates didn't hesitate to tell her all the juicy details of the tournament. They also explained who the students in the blue robes and the bulky robes were, "I wish I could join!"<p>

"You?" Ron laughed, "You barely got here! You wouldn't get picked by the Goblet!"

"Don't be such a prat, Ron." George Weasley entered the common room. "Fred and I are planning on brewing an aging potion so we can enter. Would you like to have a share?" He motioned to Mariana.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Hermione began, "Dumbledore has probably thought of every way to prevent underage students from entering. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't except anything Fred and George offer you at all, or else you'll be either spitting up or growing feathers!"

"Now now, Hermione, keep speaking like that and you'd break my heart!" George says, faking pain as he clutched onto his chest.

"Speaking of Fred, where is he?" Harry pointed out.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

"Should we go to our room now, Mariana? It's getting rather late." Hermione stood. Mariana followed her through to the girls' dormitory. When she entered the room, there were four beds, each surrounded by drapes that are used to provide privacy while sleeping.

"These are really nice!"Mariana said to herself, "I could make great things with this.. I probably shouldn't though."

"What happened?" Hermione questioned, pulling out frames from her trunk.

"Oh, nothing." Mariana waved her off as she began examining a Hogwarts robe that was placed onto her bed.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go make sure Harry and Ron went to bed." Hermione exited the room.

With the room now solitary, Mariana changed from her witch's dress into her pajamas, which consisted of a single emerald shaded nightgown. She peeked over to across the room. Pictures surrounded the other two beds who belonged to strangers. Most of them were in frames and held a happy looking friendship between an Indian girl and another girl with long curly hair. Taking a look at Hermione's nightstand, she saw framed of Hermione with her parents looking at her lovingly. Mariana's walls and nightstand, on the other hand, were completely blank. "Maybe I should take pictures of Zico..." She said quietly, running a finger across the clear wooden nightstand.

"Mariana," Ginny came into the room, "Fred wanted me to give you this." Mariana looked at the container in her hand suspiciously, "I'm pretty sure it's okay," she laughed, "Fred wouldn't want to make you a target so soon." After handing Mariana the container, she walked out of the room.

Mariana hesitantly opened the container, expecting it to burst or shatter. Fortunately, neither of those happened. Instead, she was presented with the most delicious looking foods that she had been yearning for since she walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? :3<strong>


	3. The Owlery

**The Owlery**

Mariana wiggled happily in her seat, taking a bite out of her breakfast. "I could honestly live here forever."

"Well I don't know about that" a familiar voice said, "I'd likely go crazy." He put one leg over the bench and faced Mariana.

"Fred! What're you doing up so early?" She said, taking a drink of her orange juice.

"Fred? I'm not Fred! I'm George!" Mariana gave him a _'you're not fooling me'_ look. He laughed. "I needed to get a banana for the Ageing potion," He smiled cheekily, "I'd ask you what you were doing but it's pretty obvious. Are you always hungry?"

"I don't know if you know, Fred, but people do have to eat more than once a day. By the way, thank you for the food last night." She smiled back.

"Oh no worries. I didn't want you to die of starvation before you had the chance to see me win the Triwizard tournament." He winked and walked off, in search of a banana.

"I wonder how Zico is doing..." She thought aloud, "Maybe I should send Tom a letter telling him about everything... he'd want to know." Mariana shuffled through her book bag and looked for parchment and quill. She ripped off a piece of parchment as large as a sticky note and began to write.

_Hello, Tom!_

_Everything is going great._

_I met Harry Potter and I've made lots of friends._

_-Mariana_

On her way to the owlery, she saw a blonde headed figure walking into the same room she was about to. The boy stood inside, petting a rather large eagle owl, "It's beautiful..." Mariana spoke. The boy turned around.

"Who are you?" He glared at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mariana." Suddenly, a familiar hooting began and Zico began flying in circles around her. "Zico!" She pulled him into her hands, "I've missed you too! Do you see this?" She held out the same piece of parchment in a makeshift small envelope, "This is for Tom. Do you think you could make it there? To the Leaky Cauldron?"

The boy snorted, "I doubt it. Pathetic looking thing like that."

Mariana returned his previous glare, "Pathetic? And who do you think you are?" she inched closer to him.

"Me? You don't know me? I'm Draco Malfoy." He said as he too inched closer.

"Well, _Draco_, I don't appreciate you calling my snowy owl pathetic!"

"Aren't snowy owls supposed to be larger? He's a pathetic excuse for his own species! Even the Weasley's owl is better than that thing." He retorted.

"Scrawny little git, aren't you talking a bit too big right now since your goons aren't around?" A Weasley voice came from behind.

"Fred." Mariana's eyes widened. Fred motioned her to leave with him, "Hold on a sec." She went over to the window with Zico, "Remember, the Leaky Cauldron." She pecked her bird in his head and it flew off in a hurry. Fred put an arm around her shoulder and led her out of the owlery.

Draco stood there in silence, his eyebrows furrowed. He sighed annoyingly, "Go follow it.." he told his eagle owl, "Make sure that pathetic thing makes it okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter :] Forgive me. By the way, would any of you like to see a drawing of Mariana? Just a though. <strong>


	4. The Triwizard Champions

**The Triwizard Champions**

"What was that all about?" Mariana asked as they continued down the hallway, "I've never met anybody so rude.."

"Well that's Malfoy for you. He thinks that since he's rich and pure-blooded, that he's better than everyone else." Fred scowled.

"Pure-blooded?" Fred nodded, "D-does it really matter for those who aren't?" Mariana was now beginning to panic.

"Not at all actually! Think about it, Hermione is muggleborn and she's the top in her class, if not in the school!" Relief swept over Mariana. She was not, in any case, defected. "We're pure-blooded. The Weasley's. But we aren't like Draco. Blood doesn't make the person, after all."

At the moment, Mariana felt admiration towards the tall ginger boy walking next to her. His arm still around her shoulder, his proximity made her cheeks flushed pink. She scooted out of his arm before she remembered to breathe, "So.." She began, trying to disrupt the momentary awkward silence, "What happened to your potion?"

"OH right!" Fred exclaimed, "That's why I came to find you! It's finished," He took out a glowing light blue vial from his cloak, "we were wondering if you wanted to test it out for us!" Mariana stared at him apprehensively.

As they turned the corner, a familiar bushy headed girl appeared, "Mariana! I've been looking all over for you! Come on, it's time for potions!" And with that, Hermione grabbed Mariana's arm and yanked her away from Fred. She turned around and took a last glance at Fred; he was laughing to himself and shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Alright then.. now it's the flying seahorses..." Mariana said to herself, levitating the seahorses to the cauldron which held a light green color. Reading the instructions of her textbook carefully, she channeled magic through her wand into the potion.<p>

Hermione turned around to inspect her potion while Snape was busy scaring the living daylights out of Neville. "I've never seen a wand like that before! Albino, is it?" She asked. Harry and Ron turned around at this time as well. Mariana nodded, "Those are supposed to be really rare! Albino trees don't last very long, if they can grow at all in the first place. It must've cost a fortune." It had. Mariana remembers Tom specifically emptying out his whole bag of money in order to pay for it.

A black figure suddenly came to view beside them. It got eerily quiet. Mariana had managed to scrape by the majority of the class without bringing any attention to herself, for Hermione had warned her beforehand the consequences of getting on the Potion teacher's bad side. "What makes you think," He began, his voice slow and taunting, "You can talk in my class.. when neither of you are done with your girding potions?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione lowered their heads and turned around, back to their potions. "What is your name?"

"Mariana... sir.." She too lowered her head as she put in doxy eggs, her potion turning a golden color.

"Last name?"

"I have none, sir."

"No last name?"

"None that I identify with, no." She put some of the potion in a flask and gave it to him. He took it and walked away after sending her a spiteful glare.

* * *

><p>Mariana was walking down the stairs recalling the events of her first day of class. The rest of her day besides the run-in with another intimidating professor had gone surprisingly well, despite the fact that she had witnessed the three unforgivable curses which cause her stomach to lurch painfully. "Hello, beautiful!" A voice called. She looked over to the side to see Fred and George walking her direction, "Where are you headed?" George asked.<p>

"Oh hey guys," Mariana greeted them as they went on both sides, "I was heading to my room, seeing if I could get a snack."

"I told you she's always hungry." Fred said to his twin who nodded in agreement.

"Well forget about food for now, Mariana, because we want you to take a look at our potion." said George.

"Hermione told us you have a knack for potions. We tried it on Lee but it ended up being a tad bit strong. You think this is alright to age us only a few months?" They stopped by a corner of the corridor and took out their vials.

Mariana inspected it. The color was a very faint blue, and the glow was slight. She nodded, "Yes, I think this would be fine. Are you sure you want to do this?" They continued to walk to the Goblet. As they entered the room, cheers were heard as Fred and George ran through the crowd, giving students high fives. Mariana walked slowly behind them, shaking her head and laughing, "I guess that's a yes."

"I thought you were joking!" A pretty, tall black girl said to the twins, nudging Fred's elbow.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun, Angelina!" Fred smiled at her. Mariana felt a slight pang in her chest.

She made her way towards Hermione who was now reading a textbook and sat next to her, "If you don't think they're going to make it, why'd you tell them to speak to me, 'Mione?"

"Because I've seen the consequences," she laughed, "and I think it's something worth seeing."

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George!"

And with that, they both drank the vials of blue liquid and hopped into the age line. Everyone broke out in cheers. After doing a victory lap in the middle, the twins put in their slips of parchment. Before they could continue their celebration, beams shot out of the Goblet and hit the twins square in the chests, sending them flying. Everyone stood up to see what had happened. The room was filled with laughter as the now heavily bearded twins were seen grappling.

As soon as it had started though, it had stopped. The Durmstrang students marched into the room, Victor Krum leading. He placed his parchment into the Goblet and, after sending Hermione a chill-inducing gaze, walked off. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he might have a thing for you.."

"Don't be ridiculous" She said, now trying to focus intently on her book. Nevertheless, her cheeks slightly turned a shade of pink.

In the corner of her eye, Mariana saw the Weasley twins being led out the room, assumingly to hospital wing.

* * *

><p>"Serves you right," Madam Pomfrey said, handing the victims of the ageing potion her own medicine, "trying to get past Dumbledore."<p>

Mariana entered the room just as Fred and George drank the medicine. Their hair immediately began to fade, "What a shame," she began, "I was starting to like the look."

"You'll be able to see it again," Fred smiled.

Mariana sat beside them on a chair, "Oh really?"

"Mhm," he nodded, "Just grow old with me."

Mariana lowered her head, "Don't be silly." Suddenly, a bell was heard ringing.

"They're choosing the champions!" George exclaimed, "Let's go let's go!" They all got out of their seats and ran for the door before Madam Pomfrey could protest. They made it to the announcement just in time as people were still getting seated. Mariana took a seat by Harry, George sitting next to her, Fred being in between his twin and the girl she now knew as Angelina.

One by one the champions were called out, everyone either cheering greatly or politely clapping. The Hogwarts champion was called out as a very handsome Hufflepuff boy by the name of Cedric Diggory. Mariana had seen him before always being surrounded by many people laughing and enjoying themselves. Angelina let out a sigh of disappointment, "I really wanted to do it."

"It's alright," Fred put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "At least you didn't grow a beard in the process." She laughed.

Suddenly, the cup began glowing red again, and a beam shot out a piece of parchment higher than before. Dumbledore called out, "HARRY POTTER" Mariana began to clap excitedly, however, was soon stopped by George placing a hand of hers. She then noticed nobody else clapping, but instead, spitting out insults and complaints. Both Fred and George looked conflicted.

* * *

><p>On the way back to Gryffindor tower, Mariana could hear the complaints of many students. Even fellow Gryffindors were upset, surprisingly Ron, who she heard mumbling something along the lines of, "It always has to be him." Few, however, were content that a Gryffindor was being represented in the tournament at all. Angelina, for example, said, "I may not be in it, but at least Gryffindor is!"<p>

"Balderdash." Fred said, the fat lady opening the portrait hole. "Actually, I think it's complete balderdash that people actually believe Harry put his name in the goblet." He took a seat on the couch in the common room. Mariana sat cross-legged on the armchair nearby as George took a seat on the other side of the couch.

"So you don't think he did it?" She questioned.

"Of course not," George replied, "and it's complete rubbish that people are calling him a cheater. It's obvious that someone's out to get him. The last thing he needs are his own classmates against him." There was a silence. George stood up abruptly, "I'm going to go wash." With that, he walked off up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

The silence continued with Fred and Mariana. He patted the cushion next to him. Mariana hesitantly stood and walked over to his side, sitting down. "Tom," she began, begging for the silence to end, "he's told me that Harry's a really nice person, even though he only met him a few times."

"How do you know Tom so well?" Fred asked, turning to face her. He put an elbow on the back of the couch and rested his head on his fist. Mariana turned to face him as well.

"I've lived with him for the past four years." She smiled sincerely, "He let me live at the leaky cauldron, as long as I helped him with guests and housekeeping. He bought me this wand, see?" She took out her white wand.

"Blimey," Fred said, "That looks really expensive!"

"It was," Mariana said guiltily, "It cost 500 galleons." She saw Fred's eyes widen, "And so when I got my wand, I started learning to make things to sell. Clothes.. gloves.. bags."

"You make clothes?"

Mariana nodded, "They're rather good actually. I haven't had any time to make anything recently.. but I can make them out of almost anything."

"Let's see then!" Fred said excitedly, sitting up.

Mariana looked around her surroundings. A small frill was hanging above the chimney. "Aha!" She levitated the fabric over to her until it reached her hand. She inspected it, stretching it as far as it could, feeling the fabric. Then she reached out to Fred and took his hand. He watched her intently and she placed her soft palm against his own, the glow of the fire in the chimney lining her face. She nodded and turned back to the fabric. With a flick of her wand, the thread began to undo itself. Murmuring ineligible incantations and moving her in shapes, the thread shaped itself and began attaching back. When finished, Mariana held up the newly made glove and motioned to Fred to hold up his hand. He did so and the glove fit snuggly on his hand.

Fred closed and opened his hand with a smile on his face, "My mum would love you!"

* * *

><p>Mariana lied on her silk sheeted bed, smiling to herself. She didn't know why, but whenever she was with Fred she felt a warmness in her chest. When she entered the Great Hall on that day she arrived, for a second she felt a bit of regret. Maybe she should've stayed with Tom. Maybe she should've helped him with his bar keeping for the rest of her life. At that moment though, she felt immense gratefulness. She was grateful that the kind wizard with the sparkling blue eyes had allowed her to stay despite her tardiness, and she was grateful that she had met such wonderful people willing to accept her friendship. Most of all, she was grateful that she was away from HIM, and that he'd never hurt her again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4~ How did you like it? Of course, I don't own anything, besides my own character. If you haven't noticed, this story is mostly based of the movie rather than the book, but there are aspects of the book as well. Tell me what you think!<strong>


	5. The Nightmare

**Chapter 5: The Nightmare**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yelled the five year old girl with wavy brown hair and tears brimming her large brown eyes, "PLEASE!" she begged, "I'm sorry!" She sat in the corner of a dirty, tiled floor. Her small legs were brought to her chest and she held her hands above her head as a glass cup was thrown above her.

"You're _sorry_?" The man taunted, "You're _sorry_?" The little girl nodded violently, tears pouring from her eyes. "Tell me," He inched closer to her. He was tall and his bulky, hairy arms showed with his wife-beater shirt. "How is your _sorry_ going to bring her back?" He collapsed in front of her, crying.

"It's my fault," The girl cried, rocking back and forth, cradling herself in her tiny arms, "It's my fault I know."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DIE?" He roared, his own tears stinging his eyes. The scent of alcohol wafted in her direction, "I told them to save her! Save HER!"

She knew it was her fault. She knew she wasn't supposed to be alive. Her father asked the doctor specifically to save his wife and let the baby die if he had to. Unfortunately her mother was too weak in the first place and she wouldn't have survived anyways. The little girl wished she would've died too. She would rather have not existed if it would've prevented the bruises, cuts, and scars that contaminated her body. White light flashed into her eyes as she felt the man, her own father, grab a fistful of her hair and slammed her back onto the tile, cursing at her.

When the light had faded, another scene appeared. She was now eleven and inside a dark room. She sat in the fetal position on the dirty bed and waited. The only light that showed was from the moon seeping through a dirty window above her bed. There were broken bottles of beer scattered around the room. She felt very hungry, very frail, yet she sat there and waited as her father told her to do. Maybe tonight she'd be able to have food she didn't have to pick out of the garbage.

The doorknob began to wiggle and a man appeared through the door. The room was dark and she couldn't see his face, but she knew it wasn't her father. She peeked past his shoulder and saw her dad counting money on the kitchen table. The stranger entered and closed the door behind him, locking it. She didn't know who he was or what he was doing, but once he began to creep closer and closer to the bed, stripping off his jacket, "Dad.." she said a bit softly. As the man sniggered, she became more vocal, "DAD!" The stranger leaned onto the bed and began crawling to her, "DAD! DAD!" She called repeatedly.

The man jeered, "Daddy~ Daddy~" He pulled on one of her ankles, she kicked his hand away, her eyes brimming with tears. No matter how many times she called out, he didn't answer. No matter how many times she begged, the door remained silent. "Come here, you.." He grabbed both of her ankles and forcefully pulled her below him. She screamed.

At that moment, she felt a powerful force from inside her push him away- or rather, send him flying across the room. His back hit the door and the stranger lay there unconscious. The girl sat up, her eyes wide with fear. She heard stomping from the other side of the door, and then the locked doorknob began to shuffle. Panicking, the girl stood up and climbed the bed frame to the now broken window. As she crawled through the window, a broken piece a glass scraped her back. She winced, hesitating to go further. Suddenly, there was sound of a door breaking down and large footsteps barging into the room. Forgetting about the shard of glass cutting into her skin, she kicked violently and crawled out of the window into the rain, barefooted.

It was dark, and the streets were desolate. The only sound that could be heard was the rain patting the concrete as the creeping fog danced to the music. In the distance she could see the lights that seemed to be coming from a small pub. She ran to it, wincing as the rain tried washing away the blood from her back. Once at the entrance to the pub, she found a peculiar looking silver coin on the floor. She knocked on the door with a small, shaking hand. A man opened the door, graying hair and a rounded nose, "Well hello there!" He smiled kindly, "Who might you be?"

"Can I," the girl said in a low voice, "Can I please stay here?" She sniffed, holding up the sickle in her dirty palm. He could see the fear swimming in her brown eyes.

"Come in! Come in!" He insisted, moving back so she could enter. As she stepped foot into the pub though, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the wooden floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you got to see a bit of Mariana's past in the form of a dream. Tell me your thoughts~**


End file.
